


Without You

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: New Years Eve with Hades and Persephone
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot that popped into my brain I hope you enjoy it.  
> 

**Without You**

He limped his way on his cane toward the stone that sat gleaming in the moonlight under the weeping willow that had been their favorite tree. The snow sparkling the same way his wife’s eyes used to when she was happy. His skin was wrinkled and his hair was whiter than snow and getting thinner every day. His walk was hunched and shaky, the years of life having gotten to him. The snow had been heavy this year, but he wouldn't let that stop him from coming. 

He knelt in the fresh fallen snow, the crunch satisfying over hearing his creaking bones. He carefully removed the dead wreath, switching it with a fresh one decked in black and gold. He wiped the snow from the headstone that read the names of he and his wife. 

_ Here lies two souls brought together by fate who overcame their obstacles.  _

_ Persephone  _

_ 1990 - 2057 _

_ Loving daughter, mother, and wife _

_ Hades _

_ 1970 -? _

_ Loving brother, husband, and father _

_ May the Angels guide you home _

He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that this would be the last year he would visit his wife here. He had lived 20 years without her, for she had died far too young, it was time to go home to her. 

"Another New Years has come and gone my love, another year without you in it. I love you so much my beloved, and I will be joining you shortly. Wait for me. Happy New Years my love." The stars shone brightly down upon the scene as he kissed the headstone, rose to his feet, and walked off into the snow-covered hills. 

In the morning their children would come to find their father curled beside their mother's grave, the sun sparkling off the snow making the scene look otherworldly. They would soon add another date to the head stone and add to the saying. 

_ Here lies two souls brought together by fate who overcame their obstacles.  _

_ Persephone  _

_ 1990 - 2057 _

_ Loving daughter, mother, and wife _

_ Hades _

_ 1970 - 2077 _

_ Loving brother, husband, and father _

_ May the Angels guide you home, to where you now rest forever together.  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Leave me a Comment and/or Kudos and follow so you don't miss any other stories from me.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


End file.
